


Scars and Succor

by SpecialShera



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialShera/pseuds/SpecialShera
Summary: Short works to fill Whumptober 2019 prompts. Mostly original characters and stories with a smattering of fanfic. (More hurt/comfort than pure whump to be honest.) Warnings and tags will be updated as needed.





	Scars and Succor

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles and notes will state the fandom, prompt, and characters included. If I haven't tagged something you think I should have, please let me know. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 01- Shaking Hand
> 
> Fandom: Final Fantasy XIV
> 
> Character: Keldryd Torten, Warrior of Light, Lalafell dragoon.
> 
> **NOTE- Spoilers up to the end of FFXIV: A Realm Reborn.**
> 
> This was written by someone who hasn't played that part of the game in literal years, so sorry about any errors.

It wasn’t until much later- after the bloodshed and betrayal, after the frantic flight from Ul’dah, after meeting allies old and new- that Keldryd allowed herself to slow down. For the first time since the Sultana’s poisoned goblet had clattered to the ground, she had a moment to breathe… And in truth, she didn’t know what to do with it.

She’d ushered the other two off to bed some time ago with promises that they’d rest. Tataru was incredibly resilient despite her kind nature, but Alphinaud…

Kel leaned forward over the table with a sigh. She rubbed her thumb along the rough side of the Lalafell-sized earthenware cup, half-full of hot chocolate long gone cold. She hoped Alphinaud could recover from this. It had been so rewarding to see well-earned confidence and a sharp, tactical mind emerge from that smug, inexperienced boy, but…

Well. He was young yet. Keldryd had very few memories of her own youth- something she had told none but Minfilia (and oh, didn’t it hurt to be reminded of her last glimpse of the Antecedent, haloed in light)- but she hoped he would bounce back from this. They had a great deal to do in the coming moons.

The reminder settled heavy on her shoulders. Kel took a moment just to breath. It was late enough that the rush of activity outside had trickled to a stop as folks fled indoors to escape the chill of the Coerthan winter. It left a muffled quiet broken only by distant voices and the closer crackle of the dying fire. Its flickering light traced sharp lines in the threads of the wall tapestry, shone dully from the well-used tools near the fireplace, glinted off the uniform rows of Haurchefant’s chainmail…

Wait a moment.

Keldryd jolted. Her mug nearly spilled with the force of it as she flinched. How long had she wallowed that Haurchefant was already done his tasks?!

He just tilted his head and smiled, hands coming up disarmingly. “Apologies, my friend. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” His eyes met hers, but flickered toward her side after a moment. The warmth of his smile didn’t falter.

Kel only then registered that her main hand was set to draw her lance, knuckles white with the grip. It took more effort than she would’ve liked to admit to pry her fingers from its grip. “I’m sorry, Haurchefant. It’s been a long day.” Her feet dangled in the area a long moment before hitting the ground (Elezen furniture wasn’t built with smallfolks in mind it seemed) as she padded over to his side. She looked up (and up, and up) at him and mustered a smile. “How may I assist?”

Haurchefant chuckled. “You may _assist_ by taking care of yourself. The final bell of the day has run, and it’s far past time we both turn in.”

She stilled. There was so much yet to do, so many plans to make. The other Scions were counting on them. She still had to gather supplies for the trip to Ishgard, and get proper cold-weather gear for the others, and see which contacts were still loyal, and-

There was far too much. The heaviness of her limbs and grit in her eyes would have to wait. “I will be fine for now. Why don’t you get some rest?” Kel suggested. She itched for some paper and a quill. “I’ve a few things left to tend to, if you don’t mind.”

He was silent a moment. “I believe I do mind,” he said, and there was a softness to his tone that she hadn’t expected. He towered over her even as he knelt down. “Your hands are shaking, Keldryd.”

And they were. Minute tremors made their way through her whole form, but her hands were worst. She clenched them at her sides. The sting of short nails biting into her palms was better than such visible weakness. That weakness had already cost her several friends this day- enough was enough. “I’m just a touch cold. I’ll grow accustomed to the weather soon enough.” She tried to push for a more convincing smile. She’d had a lot of practice, after all.

Haurchefant’s hands were slightly cool as he took hers, comically small in comparison. There was an understanding in his eyes that she couldn’t look at for more than a moment before looking away, his face weary and kind in the dying firelight. “You feel warm enough to me, but mayhap a night’s rest in a warm room would help. Come now, my friend. The others will feel better for your presence.”

Kel sighed and allowed herself to breathe- _really_ breathe- for a long moment. The steady warmth of Haurchefant’s hands in hers felt more real than anything else had since this whole mess had begun. This comfort, freely given, she would not refuse. “Alright, if you feel it’s best.”

His smile brightened the room all on its own. “I do,” he said cheerfully, and kept one hand in hers. Even as the headed into the biting cold, she still felt warm.

“Come rest. Tomorrow is another day.”


End file.
